When raising hogs, it is common to initially feed the hogs a feed mixture consisting of milk, sugar, whey and other ingredients. As milk is costly, it is desirable to reduce the milk content gradually over a period of a few weeks so that the hogs can subsequently be raised primarily on a feed mixture comprised of whey and other ingredients. The feed mixture is typically available in various forms including chop in which the feed mixture has a generally powder like consistency or crumbling in which the feed mixture is in a pellet form. Chop is desirable due to its ease of mixing and low cost to prepare; however in certain types of feeders when there is milk content in the chop, the chop does not flow suitably to the feed trough for access by the hogs. In such instances during the initial few weeks when there is milk content in the feed mixture it is generally known to be required to provide the feed mixture as crumbling in a pellet form for ease of dispensing despite the additional cost associated with manufacturing the feed mixture into a pellet form.
One example of a feeder unit for livestock, and in particular hogs is U.S. Pat. No. 4,790,266 belonging to Kleinsasser et al. in which a feed trough includes a shelf supported above the trough and a water supply below the shelf for directing water through valves actuated by the pig into the trough. A hopper positioned above the shelf directs material continuously onto the shelf to be retained on the shelf by the repose angle of the feed. The pig can thus eat directly from the shelf in a dry condition or can brush the feed into the through for mixing with the water and eating in a wet condition. In normal use the hopper is generally fixed relative to the shelf such that the feed mixture in the form of chop with milk content can plug up in the hopper. Furthermore the animal actuated water valves result on occasion that too much water is dispensed in an uncontrolled manner into the trough to spoil a considerable amount of food and waste water. Furthermore it is best if the feed is taken in a dry condition with the pig drinking as little water as possible since of course the water tends to fill the pig and reduce the amount that it wishes to eat.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,192,831 belonging to Brunse discloses a further example of a feeder with a dry feed shelf and a separate water compartment in which can be mixed with the feed, however the water supply relies again on animal actuation and accordingly no limitations are placed on the amount of water being dispensed so that excess water can overflow and cause considerable food and water spoilage as well as interfering with encouraging the pig to eat as much dry food as possible.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,868,801 to Rovira Badia et al. discloses a further example of a livestock feeding assembly in which a dry feed and wet feed area are provided, however water dispensing is again controlled by the animals without limitation so as to potentially cause food spoilage and overflowing of water.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,843,206 belonging to Knippelmeir discloses a water tray drinker for pigs comprising a tray which is divided into water compartments by divider walls of different height. An adjustable water supply mechanism including a vacuum valve can be adjustably positioned relative to the tray for automatically filling one or more of the compartment portions depending upon the vertical placement of the water supply mechanism. No feed trough is disclosed.